Fanfic: The Fanfic
by Neogu
Summary: NicoB fanfic. If you can even call it a fanfic. No offense to JYB I swear I respect the guy.


Before we begin, I'd like to make it clear that these stories are from my interpretation of whatever the hell I scrounged up from the Picky Penguin comment section. Anyways, this one story comes from the lovely, supleted from a video. Enjoy ^.^

* * *

Seven pointed his finger at Naoto "Of course! It was SHE who killed Morishige! No one else can make up some bullshit case like that!"

"Hold it!" Chiaki objected, "It can't be her because it was Luna who jumped in the tank! And you know what else is in the tank?" At this point, her eyes glowed in intense ferocity to defend her friend in this class trial. Hope should not be lost yet.

Ayumi gasped "Right! The vat was full of Morishige juice! Does that mean...?"

Chiaki nodded as she pointed at Luna "Yes. Luna killed Morishige!"

Togami watched as the trial unfolded. _"All according to plan..."_

"Wait a minute," Hagakure realized, "THEN WHO IS THIS GIRL IN FRONT OF US?"

The Fake Luna smiled, "Ahh... Ha... HAHAHHAHA!" The atmosphere of the room grew denser and denser, as that laughter continued to echo throughout the room, until her laughter changed into HIS laughter.

"Ahahahahahaha, you guys are so stupid," that nasally voice said, "You already knew that Luna is a robot, riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight?"

Naoto gritted her teeth "Nagito Komaeda. Of course. Only two people had the AI code. You, and Luna"

"Well fuck me, here we go again with this bullshit." Monokuma muttered as he continued to sip his martini.

Seven stared at disbelief "What the fuck, you're just gonna let him take over our friend?"

Monokuma giggled "Well, technically she already drowned in a melted Morishige vat, sooooo... THAT person is not really your friend."

"Bet you saw the last of me," Komaeda said. It was really unsettling to hear his voice in Luna's robot body, "But too bad, I'm here! And I'm here... to give valuable information as a witness."

Seven gulped "C-Can we really believe this guy's bullshit?"

Ayumi sighed "But, it's BELIEVABLE bullshit. And that's the problem."

Luna Komaeda continued on, ignoring Seven "Am I the only one with a true identity? Did Morishige really melted in the vat?"

Chiaki commented "By the way, I'm still not over how Luna jumped in a vat full of melted Morishige."

Luna Komaeda smiled even wider "What was the first voice Togami was given? Wasn't he given... the Morishige voice when he first appeared?"

Collective gasps filled the room. Even Monokuma was taken aback, but the only one who didn't seemed surprised was there, cackling in fact.

Morishige Togami cackled wildly "So you figured out my master plan, huh?"

Seven looked at him with a confused face, "Oh, lemme guess YOU'RE also a robot? What next? Chiaki's a robot?"

Chiaki still continued to put on her expressionless face "Excuse you, there's a difference between a robot and me okay?"

Morishige Togami scowled "I'm so sick of my name being mispronounced! I mean, the only name I accept is Morishige, or Shig! Nothing else!" By now, he was seething with rage.

Ayumi remembered "Oh right, you did hate being called anything else."

(Author's Note: Morishige takes great pride in his family heritage, and despises people who makes fun of his name. You think I'm fucking joking, but you've actually been spiting him this whole time.)

Naoto frowned "Anymore plot twists?"

Luna Komaeda smiled in contrast to Naoto, "One more, and I'm pretty sure, this will BLOW. YOUR. MINDS. Even more than when Nae turned into a torturer!"

"All right, I think I'm gonna end it for now, and uh... I guess the finale is in sight! Maybe next video, or two more. Anyways, hop aboard the SS LP, where the days are always sunny, and the vids are always funny. Till next time, staaaayyy classy."

Nico had enough. He didn't even provide any commentary, or reaction in that outro. He had tears streaming down his face, his lung almost collapsed from laughing, and his glasses fell off when he got knockbacked from these plot twists. It was just too much to handle. He was about to edit the video when a knock on his bedroom door interrupted him.

"Wait... Did I lock my door today?" Nico muttered as he realized that there is someone else in his house. The door creaks open, and the knocker was revealed.

"J-Johnny... Yong Bosch?" Nico stuttered. What the fuck is a voice actor doing in his bedroom door.

"Yes, I am here to give you a voice-acting career," he smiled. He puts his hand in his pocket as he slowly walked towards him. He produces a cheque and gives it to Nico.

Nico slowly looked at the cheque, and sees that it was $4,000,000,000.

"Voice acting, for what now?" Nico asked.

"For a sci-fi eroge that talks about time travelling."

"They're making a Steins;Gate sequel?"

"No, this is entirely different. By the way, you can't be in it unless you have a good understanding of Physics. Plot heavily depends on it."

"I knew that Physics Degree wasn't for nothing. I'm in." Nico shook his hand. The best part is, he can quit his current job, and continue to do Youtube for a while.

THE END


End file.
